Otabek Gets Some Gold
by Chibii94
Summary: Yuri and Otabek spend a special night involving food, handcuffs, and booty shorts.


Otabek was in a good mood as he unlocked the door to the house he shared with Yuri. He had taken his motorcycle to a mechanic friend and given it a tune-up and cleaning. It always made him happy to hear the gorgeous machine purring like a kitten. Speaking of kittens, it looked like Yuri was home, if the leopard-print sneakers carelessly thrown beside the door were any indication.

As he walked into the kitchen, Otabek stopped short. Yuri was home, all right. He had set the table and dimmed the lights, leaving the table illuminated by flickering candles. Yuri himself was standing in mock nonchalance next to the table, a silk bathrobe hanging gracefully from his lithe frame.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Yuri said with a smirk.

As if on cue, his cat jumped onto one of the dining chairs, looking to be petted. Otabek stepped forward and scratched the cat's ears, pretending to not notice how sexy Yuri looked right now.

"I see you're home early. How was practice?" Otabek kept his voice smooth, but he was glad for the dim lighting. His face was starting to feel hot.

"Same old, same old." Yuri leaned his elbows on the table, giving Otabek a good view of his back arching under the thin fabric. He was just too much.

"Okay, Yura, you got me. What's the occasion?"

Yuri stood up, pushing his waist-length hair behind his shoulders and putting his hands around Otabek's broad shoulders. He was several centimeters taller than Otabek, and he leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"Do you remember the first time we went out together?" Yuri purred.

"Wait, is this the anniversary of our first date?" Otabek was surprised. In the four years they'd been together, Yuri had never mentioned this.

Yuri broke away, laughing.

"Damned if I know, but I'm pretending it is because I wanted a special night with my Beka. Is that so wrong?" He turned those blue-green soldier eyes toward Otabek. How could he look so tough but so cute at the same time?

"As if we need an excuse." He ran a hand through Yuri's silky hair as he slid into one of the chairs.

"Good. I have a little something special for later, but first let's eat." Yuri flounced toward the kitchen.

"Yes, sir." Otabek answered firmly.

Yuri threw a smirk from the doorframe. He loved it when Otabek said that. He quickly returned with two plates of delicious-smelling Japanese cuisine.

"Did you cook this?" Otabek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck no. I bribed Yuuri to make it. Do you remember what happened the last time I tried to cook anything complicated?"

"How could I forget? We had to call the fire department, and Victor almost killed both of us for being so stupid. It was pretty awful." Otabek smiled nostalgically in spite of himself.

The two lovers chatted amiably as the cat looked on from its place on the chair, hoping for a handout. The food was great. Yuuri was a good cook, and Otabek and Yuri had both developed a taste for Japanese food since becoming friends with him. Once they had finished, Yuri cleared away the plates and brought out a plate of tiramisu from their favorite bakery.

"When did you have time to plan all of this?" Otabek asked, digging into the tasty dessert.

"Mostly while you were at the shop with your motorcycle. It's easy to get what you want when you're...me." Again with those hard blue-green eyes. Otabek reached over and wiped a smudge of cream from Yuri's face, then licked his finger.

"And what is it you want now, kitten?" Otabek asked, his voice growling seductively.

Yuri stood up, leaving the silk robe on the chair. As the fabric slid from his sharp shoulders, Otabek was finally allowed to see underneath. Yuri was wearing a set of gaudy gold booty shorts that hugged his slender hips and drew attention to his...assets. His pale chest was bare and glowing in the candlelight. One of his many gold medals was around his neck, catching each flicker on its shiny surface. He sauntered over to Otabek, making sure to take advantage of those shorts, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. His long hair tickled Otabek's cheek.

"I want your body, and I want it now." he murmured, licking Otabek's ear before standing up and turning toward the bedroom.

"Yes, sir" Otabek was trying not to sound too eager, but damn, how could anyone keep cool with a view like this?

Otabek followed Yuri into the bedroom, grabbing his ass and burying his face in Yuri's shampoo-scented hair.

"Hmm, getting a little handsy, are we? I can't have that. Shirt off and lie down." Yuri said commandingly, picking up something from the bed.

"Yes, sir" The way he said it sounded so sexy to Yuri.

Otabek slipped off his gray T-shirt without thinking and lay down on the bed. Yuri straddled his legs, a pair of handcuffs in his hands. They were the leather ones lined with tiger-print faux fur that Yuri had bought last Valentine's day. Yuri tightened the cuffs on Otabek's wrists and tied him to the bedpost.

Yuri straightened up to look at his handiwork. Otabek was quite a sight, his bare chest starting to flush with desire, his hands twisting at the cuffs in anticipation. His eyes pulled Yuri in, drawing the other man closer until their lips met in a passionate, lustful kiss. The cold of Yuri's gold medal contrasted sharply with the heat as their bodies pressed together. As their tongues entwined and their breaths started to gasp, Yuri slid his hands up and down Otabek's ribcage, tasting every inch of that smooth skin with his long fingers. Otabek squirmed slightly and kissed Yuri even more aggressively.

They broke the kiss for a second. Yuri tossed his hair to the side, his eyes half-closed and his cheeks flushed with desire. Otabek's lips, shining with saliva, were parted, panting and inviting Yuri in for another taste. His brain clouded with lust, Yuri attacked Otabek's lips again, nibbling his lower lip as his hands slid to Otabek's chest. Otabek uttered a gasping moan as Yuri pinched his nipples. Yuri began to kiss down Otabek's neck, growing impatient. He bit into the nape of Otabek's neck, and he was rewarded with another moan. He pulled back, a husky chuckle coming from his chest as he smiled down at his lover. Otabek was sweating and panting, his body begging for more under Yuri's touch. Yuri loved seeing him all hot and bothered like this. He was normally so stoic. This was a face only Yuri got to see, and he loved it.

Yuri's gold shorts had been feeling tighter and tighter as he kissed Otabek, and he couldn't take it any more. He slid them off and tossed them aside, as well as his medal. He didn't want to tarnish it with sweat. He unbuttoned Otabek's jeans and slid them down along with his underwear, his hands shaking in anticipation. It was time for the main event. Otabek was a man of large….endowments. Okay, he was hung like a horse, and Yuri loved it. That large, thick cock felt so good inside him, and he loved trying to fit its seemingly-impossible girth into his mouth. Otabek was already hard, and Yuri wrapped his long fingers around the base, teasing the head with his tongue. He took the head into his mouth, making indecent slurping noises. Otabek's eyes closed and a guttural growl came from his chest.

Yuri took Otabek to the back of his throat, only able to accommodate a little over half the length. Saliva dripped down over his fingers as his hands stroked the base. Otabek tugged against his restraints. Heat was building in his hips, and he couldn't hold still. He opened his eyes and looked at Yuri. The sight of him sucking Otabek's dick so ravenously was incredibly sexy. He shivered as Yuri's mouth slid off his throbbing member.

Yuri spread his thighs, giving Otabek a good view of everything he was offering. He put his fingers to Otabek's lips. Otabek's tongue wrapped around the long, slender fingers and drew them into his mouth. He slurped loudly at Yuri's fingers, covering them in a thick layer of saliva. Yuri withdrew his fingers and pressed them, dripping with Otabek's saliva, to his asshole. Yuri's breath hitched as his fingers slid inside. Yuri started to moan as his fingers slipped around, preparing his asshole for Otabek's cock. Otabek watched the spectacle, unable to move against his bonds. As if he wasn't turned on enough from Yuri sucking him off, this was almost too much.

"Yuri…." He breathed, unable to say any more.

"Mmm...Beka...I want you...so bad." Yuri gasped as he slipped a third finger in himself.

Yuri couldn't hold himself back any longer. He withdrew his fingers, making a small mewling sound. He positioned himself over Otabek and started to lower himself onto Otabek's dick. As Otabek's tip went inside, Yuri gasped and moaned carnally. Otabek squirmed as he came into contact with Yuri's hot insides. Yuri lowered himself slowly, Otabek's shaft stretching his insides to their limit. His nails dug into Otabek's chest, the sensation making him lose his mind. Otabek moaned as Yuri's insides squeezed down on his dick. Yuri lowered himself the rest of the way down, Otabek filling him completely. He held still, gasping in the intense sensation. He felt like his body was about to burst, and his dick was dripping precum onto Otabek's stomach. Otabek's hips twitched underneath him, and he took that as his cue to start moving. He moved his hips up and down slowly as Otabek squirmed and twitched. Otabek's vision was blurred as instinct took over and he thrust his hips up and into Yuri, tugging at the cuffs around his wrists. Yuri cried out as Otabek's dick drove into his insides, stretching him even further. Yuri's hands gripped Otabek's waist to keep his balance as he moved in larger motions, sliding up and down Otabek's shaft. His lips were parted as he panted, his skin flushed and sweating in feverish desire.

Otabek let out gasping moans in time with Yuri's movements. The visual of Yuri riding his cock combined with the feeling of his asshole squeezing the shaft was melting his thoughts into a blur of pure pleasure. His hips involuntarily bucked and Yuri went over the edge. The fire that had been building in his hips shot waves of hot, white pleasure pounding through his body as his dick gushed semen onto Otabek's stomach. He let out a scream of pleasure as the intense orgasm melted his thoughts into fire. As his insides tensed, Otabek went over the edge. HIs back arched and his wrists twisted against the restraints. His dick swelled inside Yuri as it pumped semen into Yuri's insides. The excruciating pleasure of orgasm pulsed through his body, setting every nerve on fire.

When they returned to reality, they were both gasping. Yuri, feeling suddenly weak, collapsed beside Otabek, making a small noise as Otabek's now-flaccid shaft slid out of him. He traced Otabek's chest with his finger, deliberately ignoring the sticky white mess on his stomach that was totally Yuri's fault. Otabek looked at him expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you going to untie me?" he asked impatiently. His shoulders were starting to feel stiff.

"I dunno, I might keep you like this for a while." Yuri teased. "Maybe I'll make you my sex slave." He looked at Otabek's face, his eyes glinting impishly.

"Then who would protect you from your rabid fans?" Otabek smirked.

"Good point. I guess I'll have to release you." Yuri said melodramatically. He unbuckled the cuffs and Otabek stretched his arms, casually reaching around Yuri's shoulder and pulling him close. He saw the gold medal Yuri had thrown on the nightstand earlier.

"You're the best, Yuri. Forget all your prizes, you are my gold medal." he murmured.

"Since when did you get so sappy?" Yuri said, snuggling closer to his lover, "Thanks. I like being the top prize."

"Arrogant twerp." Otabek scratched Yuri's head affectionately.

"You love me." Yuri shot back sleepily

"Yeah, that I do." Otabek purred as his eyes closed, and they both fell asleep wrapped in the comfort of each other's arms.


End file.
